Ab aeterno
by Eiki-san
Summary: Las personas normales sueñan con una vida con amor y momentos felices. Hay personas que prefieren amar a la vida y otras creen que la vida los amara. Como cualquier otro, solo tenían que elegir. Pero ellos solo pudieron escoger entre el amor y la vida. Y yo presencie el horror de todo. 100% USAMEX
1. Prologo

Bien, desde hace mucho que quería escribir una historia así. ¡Y ahora aprovecho que no tengo tantas obligaciones! Cabe decir que me esforcé bastante y puede que esté un poco OoC (Out of character)… pero es que quería que el narrador fuera _él_ , y en mi mente no se leía bien con alguien más. También intente crear la narración de aquel entonces, me apoye de textos e intente borrar rastro de modernidad en mi mente al escribirlo… Pero creo que no lo logre TOT así que es algo como antiguo-moderno (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** AU un fanfic **Usamex** y la narración es en primera persona (dígase cuando se narra lo que se vio), el narrador no lo diré y no lo pude colocar ;n; en characters pero creo que será bastante obvio conforme avance el fic. Las demás dudas son respondidas en este Prologo.

 **Advertencias:** Shotacon, torturas, visión de la iglesia como la "mala" (¡No pude evitarlo!) y demás cosas que aparezcan.

 **Disclairmer:** El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Estudio deen y a Hidekaz, respectivamente. Y no lo hago con fines de lucro, es solo para diversión… que no es sana ¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer?

* * *

 **Prologo.**

Aturdido y desconsolado por los recientes acontecimientos me he permitido a mí mismo, aquí y ahora, contaros la triste historia de un amor sincero y puro atrofiado por los demonios de la lujuria y avaricia.

Yo os debo contar todas las etapas de esta atrocidad que seguramente no va a ser recordada en la historia y como es el futuro incierto, los casos estarán en grandes cantidades.

Aquí en Sevilla España se aprecian las buenas costumbres y la buena fe. Yo me dedico a enseñar la palabra de Dios Todopoderoso con ánimo pues siempre he sabido que era mi destino puesto que desde infante tome el hábito y se me enseñó a adorar a dios como lo que es: lo más grande y poderoso en el mundo, la razón y el bien y a todos aquellos que no pensaran lo mismo y se rebelan serian acosados y atrapados para limpiar sus pecados por la Santa inquisición.

A vosotros os puedo decir que nunca me gusto el Santo Oficio, puesto que siempre había varios fallos y agarraban y maltrataban a gente de bien que fue acusada injustamente. Y horriblemente yo padecí al presenciar eso e inclusive a juzgar a mi adorado niño.

Siempre que lo veo me evita o aleja la mirada ¡Oh mi niño querido! ¿Por qué sufrió de las penalidades al amar? Ahora que lo veo con esposa e hijos siempre tiene la expresión de querer estar muerto o añorando algo, mas bien y dicho de mejor manera, a alguien. ¡Qué destino tan cruel!

Siempre me encuentro rezándole a la imagen de Jesús: "Decidme tu, hijo del Dios benevolente, ¿Por qué al amor lascivo entre hombres y mujeres se le perdona y al de mi querido niño no? ¿Aun cuando era un amor tan puro y casto que yo, religioso de alma y corazón, me enternecía como si viera el acto más milagroso?"

Cuando hube acabado mis estudios eclesiásticos recibí una carta de mi buen amigo Antonio: hombre digno pero débil a los placeres. Cuando la hube recibido con alegría la leí tantas veces que incluso hasta la fecha la conservo en la memoria:

" _A Vuestra Merced mi querido amigo._

 _Os he querido enviar estar carta porque me he traído a un infante sufrido entre tribus paganas cuando hube realizado mi viaje a Nueva España. Cuando por obra del destino con todas las gracias me entere que vos sois un estudioso y_ _profesas_ _la religión y las buenas costumbres que se aprenden en esta, he decidido aceros esta oferta:_

 _Cuidad y guiar la educación de este pobre niño pagano para liberar su alma y entregarlo a las manos de Dios y todos los santos, ofreciéndote una buena cantidad de monedas y oro hasta que alcance la edad para comprometerse."_

Con todo el honor del mundo yo acepte la propuesta, y no por dinero, había enseñado a distintos niños como apreciar los regalos y divinidad de Dios y su hijo, así que con emoción me dirigí a España con la dirección que me había dado Antonio en la carta. Esperanzado y sintiéndome libre de tener que estar en una iglesia con tan estrictos horarios y camas incomodas, rogándole a Dios que me perdonase por aquel pensamiento ¡Pero no había nada malo en la tarea que se me había sido acomedida! Después de todo, con el descubrimiento de las colonias hacia dos siglos en mil quinientos, había paganos y herejes que al desconocer al único y verdadero dios tenían la oportunidad de salvar sus almas sin pasar por la santa inquisición.

Me sentía aliviado por ayudar a una inocente criatura que había estado a punto de caer en las manos del demonio.

Cuando llegue a España busque la dirección y me encamine, era un trayecto largo ya que me encontraba en la frontera de España y Francia muy lejos de mi destino así que fue un viaje muy largo donde termine agotado.

Al final llegue a Madrid, la capital impuesta por Felipe II así que ya os debéis imaginar todo el tramo que recorrí desde la frontera con Francia. Busque a mi amigo Antonio con un poco de desesperación por su ya sabida torpeza. Lo encontré comprando en el mercado local, me llevo a su hogar que no tenía nada de humilde y me dijo en latín:

– Tenéis que pensar que esta morada es, desde ahora, vuestra casa.

– Lo aseguro estimado amigo mío – dije, igualmente en latín, encantado por la decoración.

Él se limitó a sonreír y dirigirme a la sala de estar avisándome que iría por el infante que había dejado al cuidado de las criadas en la habitación que era del chiquillo.

Una criada me atendió con humildad y me sentí como en mi juventud, respirando las rosas del jardín mientras de la misma manera una criada me atendía solemnemente. Entonces empezó a llenarme de preguntas como si tenía que aprender Español y cuánto tiempo me costaría, puesto que se me apetecía una lengua difícil con distintos compases, acentos y miles de palabras.

Suspire comiendo una galleta de trigo y al mismo tiempo Antonio llego con el niño tomado de su manita.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo, tanta que no me moleste en ocultarla, y la galleta que sostenía cayó al suelo al levantarme: el niño era, de manera obvia, de estatura baja a sus cinco años y eso no era lo más sorprendente puesto que tenía la piel morena de aquel tono que se parecía al de los indios (refiriéndome a los habitantes de la India) pero a la vez más claro y se veía resistente sin embargo el mismo tono de esta la hacía ver suave. Mire su cabeza y tenía cabellos castaños, pero de un castaño tan obscuro que, de no haber estado a contraluz, hubiese confundido con negro; entonces mire su cara, era hermosa y mi sorpresa fue muchísimo más grande pues lo que me esperaba de alguien con ese tono de piel eran facciones toscas pero este niño… las tenía finas como europeo incluso sus cejas parecían delineadas con fino pincel y las pestañas eran largas.

El niño era un mestizo de la Nueva España.

Mi asombro se acrecentó al chocar sus ojos con los míos de manera contrastante: rojo y azul. Sus ojos eran de un rojo carmesí, anormal en un ser humano que no era albino, sin embargo el color era tan hermoso y hasta entonces comprendí porque en la iglesia era uno de los colores sagrados.

Cuando salí de la sorpresa vi a Antonio que sonreía orgulloso… orgulloso de encontrar a un espécimen tan exótico.

El niño por su parte me miraba con recelo y miedo, tirando de su mano discretamente para apartarse de mi amigo. Seguramente le incomodaba mi presencia o creía que le haría algo malo por llevar el atuendo eclesiástico. ¿Pero que estarían haciendo los religiosos barbaros en esa colonia?

Antonio me presento al infante, cuyo nombre era Alejandro y Antonio le había dado sus apellidos, y este solo se asustó más al yo extenderle la mano, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza como si fuese a recibir un golpe. Me hinque en una rodilla y la otra la mantuve arriba, acaricie su cabeza que ya quedaba un poco a mi altura en esa pose y me miro con inocencia y curiosidad. Entonces dijo algo que no entendí mientras se dejaba acariciar el cabello que tenía largo hasta la mitad del cuello.

Antonio solo suspiro y lo interrogue con la mirada.

– Es una lengua del Nuevo mundo – dijo en latín por lo que el infante lo vio confundido –. Lo que os dijo fue que sois muy amable.

– ¿Podrías decirle entonces que es un niño muy lindo? – cuestione.

– Por supuesto, creo que también le debo decir quien sois y cuál es tu misión para con él. Perdonadme si te dejo fuera de la conversación, espero que vosotros dos aprendáis el español rápido. – entonces se puso a hablar con Alejandro con gesto serio y el niño solo asintió.

¿Quién pensaría que tal encuentro cambiaria mi modo de ver la vida? Debía haberlo supuesto en aquel entonces ya que las cosas que no esperas siempre cambian tu destino.

Aunque en ese momento no advertí un destino cruel si no prometedor y de todas maneras jamás hubiera pensado que aquel destino seria cruel y que empezaría en unos cuantos años. Cuando aquel barco ingles partiera desde Bretaña hasta la costa española al norte…

Si, jamás hubiera pensado algo así.

* * *

 _ **Random**_ _(que no se vería bien en el inicio (?)_ _ **:**_ Las cosas de la Iglesia y eso lo he sacado después de discutir con mi amiga gringa (que no lo es pero le decimos así) el por qué la religión e iglesia eran hipócritas, ella es muy fiel y yo muy arreligiosa. Al final llego mi novia de chocolate (?) y nos separó diciéndonos "Son unas inmaduras y tu Manuela (esa soy yo) no tendrías que ponerte a discutir de eso con la gringa ya sabes como es y lo mismo va para ti por seguirle la corriente" solo le dijimos que había dicho algo inteligente a pesar de ser una boluda, sobrenombre que salió al hacer un unicornio explosivo (?)

 _ **Random2:**_ De los colores me entere porque, otra vez, la gringa me decía que los pitufos no eran diabólicos por esto y lo otro(los ama). Estaba por reírme pero la profesora en turno la apoyo diciendo: "Es verdad, papa pitufo no puede ser representado como el diablo por el simple hecho de ser representado con rojo, es un color usado en ceremonias católicas y es un color de la iglesia". Pero aun así molesto a mi amiga diciendo que "Son unos loquillos ¿Cómo aguantaron tanto sin una mujer?"

Si hay alguna duda no respondida la recibiré con brazos abiertos~

Eiki-san fuera (/;u;)/


	2. Capitulo I

¡He aquí el primer capítulo "formal" de esta historia que se me ocurrió un día en el que escape-comogallina- de un museo de tortura con un amigo y vi hermosos travestis y _gais_ cuando comía helado! Lo sé… no viene al caso. ¡Pero debía decirlo! ¡Fue hermoso y horrible!

 **Aclaraciones:** AU un fanfic **Usamex** y la narración es en primera persona (dígase cuando se narra lo que se vio). Cabe aclarar que tuve que abandonar mi intento chafa de narración… era espantosamente horrible.

 **Advertencias:** Shotacon (niñoxniño), mención de la Santa Inquisición, tortura, _**YAOI**_ y demás cosas que aparezcan. Si algo de esto no te gusta es mejor que te retires porque no me hago responsable de embolias cerebrales y me burlare si alguien me reclama por lo antes dicho.

 **Disclairmer:** El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Estudio deen y a Hidekaz, respectivamente. Y no lo hago con fines de lucro, es solo para diversión… que no es sana ¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer?

* * *

 **I**

Desde aquel hermoso encuentro nuestros lugares fueron asignados. El que sería el papel que abríamos de manejar por el resto de su educación religiosa en aquella lujosa morada. Los finos muebles con madera de caoba y forrados con una hermosa tapicería me hacían sentir como en casa pues yo siempre había estado acostumbrado a los placeres de una vida lujosa. Después de todo, en aquella lujosa casa se encontraban rasgos característicos de Francia, mi patria. ¡Qué horror el simple hecho de no volver a ella!

Recuerdo que, instalado de una vez, paso un largo año para que pudiese intercambiar varias palabras con el niño mestizo, el español era bastante difícil y nunca se termina de aprender, casi como en todas las lenguas. El niño mostraba tenacidad y determinación para aprender el idioma y, al parecer, hablar conmigo sin necesidad de un intérprete. Yo deseaba lo mismo en realidad. El intérprete era nada más que el mismísimo Antonio que solía mirar de soslayo y depravación a la criatura bajo su mando, nunca me agrado eso; realmente no entendía el porqué de todo eso, estaba bien, incluso, mostrar fascinación por algo o alguien con características sorprendentes y extrañamente lo de Antonio parecía obsesión.

Vagamente puedo recordar las primeras palabras intercambiadas entre el pequeño Alejandro y yo puesto que fueron realizadas con un tono apenas audible, aun no estoy tan seguro de lo que realmente dijo era algo parecido a _"Francis, Francis he aprendido un poco de español"_ o algo similar, aun así, la memoria de un viejo es sagrada más, sin embargo, no se puede confiar en ella.

Aun así el pequeño mestizo aprendía rápido, quizá demasiado, a su edad era quizá muy veloz pero esa época era perfecta para aprender y cultivarse perfectamente bien. Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo en algunos métodos de enseñanza por parte de Antonio, sabía que sería un hombre de bien y exquisitamente refinado. Puedo decir con orgullo que no me equivoque.

Las criadas parecían adorar al pequeño; en mi pensar no era de impresionarse pues un niño tan lindo podía despertar el instinto maternal de todas las mujeres en la faz de la tierra más aun cuando este era huérfano de madre. Ahora que lo pienso Antonio nunca hablo de su madre y el niño mucho menos, alguna vez sentí tentación de preguntar acerca de su pasado pero creí que sería inconveniente y bastante incómodo.

— El mejor lugar para el pasado es bajo tierra; lejos de las miradas ajenas e hipócritas —dije con simplicidad una tarde en la que me encontraba sentado en el jardín.

— Tenéis razón estimado amigo —Antonio se sentó a mi lado y observo el cielo azul—. Si está a la vista de los demás dejaríais de ser interesante y se haría una terrible enredadera, como un asqueroso nido de ratas.

Yo solo suspire y le pregunte por el pequeño niño, a quien no pude ver en varios días debido a las clases de español, Antonio contesto que todo tenía "buena pinta" y que en mi caso también.

— Dudo poder enseñarle algo si no podemos hablar y, aunque sé que estas tu como interprete, parece no entender mucho de lo que decimos. De cierta forma me preocupa.

— Su lengua materna es muy distinta a las nuestras que son hermanas, puede que no entienda muchas cosas debido a los diferentes significados; en su tribu pagana la palabra _Dios_ puede no referirse al nuestro si no a algunos dioses raros de la lluvia, la tierra, la vida y de nombres horrorosos como _Dios de la guerra_ —suspiro con pesadez y se hundió en su asiento—. Solo ten paciencia. Justo como la mía, no creas que es fácil hablar con él.

— El niño se ve simpático y habla con encanto ¿Qué estaría mal con él?

— Ser simpático con todos no significa que se les respete —su mirada esmeralda se volvió fría y un escalofrió me recorrió—, es por eso que se debe inculcar respeto aun si es con miedo. Ya sabes… el miedo es necesario.

Me dirigió una última mirada y se levantó para ir a la mansión. Su andar tenia soberbia en cada movimiento y dureza cuando pisaba el césped que crujía sin delicadeza. Por eso lo había dicho, los métodos de Antonio no me gustaban aunque fuesen practicados por muchos y no solo él: _"La letra con sangre entra"_ , decían varios profesores y hasta el mismo Antonio. Era horrible. Sin embargo sabía que ese era un método infalible pues las necedades infantiles suelen aplacarse de manera dulce o amarga y, casi siempre, los infantes, con sus caprichos, decidían la segunda.

Me levante del asiento con pereza y, como era temprano, salí en dirección al mercado. La verdad quedaba un poco lejos pero no importaba mucho, el profesor de español asignado para mí llegaría como por las tres de la tarde y contando la costumbre del "elegante" retraso llegaría como por las tres y media así que tenía bastante tiempo para vagar por algún lado y comprar algo bonito ¿Se nota acaso mi vanidad? En realidad nunca me había importado ese defecto mío porque, aunque era un pecado, había católicos arraigados adictos a los juegos de azar y al vicio de la carne. No podían decirme o reclamarme nada.

Durante el camino solo podía pensar en el pequeño Alejandro ¿Qué sería de el en el futuro? ¿A qué se dedicaría? Aunque suene tonto, la verdad es que era necesario elegir a que se dedicarían los hijos en el futuro y el futuro de Alejandro no se veía tan malo pues era el único heredero a la enorme fortuna de Antonio. Con las dudas medio disipadas continúe caminando con alegría y tranquilidad entonces la pregunta que me estremeció apareció sin titubeos ¿Alejandro, ya mayor, se rebelaría a Antonio y terminaría huyendo a Nueva España? No quería ni pensarlo y más que nada por la sola idea de lo que podría pasar. El futuro es algo horrendo y no por que pueda tener tintes obscuros si no por el simple hecho de crear una incertidumbre tal que se puede llegar a la locura. El futuro es en sí abstracto y lo abstracto causa pavor.

Llegue al mercado y mientras perdía el tiempo observando las chucherías en uno de los puestos un hombre rubio y de pobladas cejas se me acerco dudoso. Debo decir que mi primera impresión fue de alguien que se encontraba perdido, alguien que no tenía ni la más mínima a idea de cómo tratar a la gente y, de manera obvia, era delatado por su rubio cabello. Aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, ambos éramos rubios, así que supuse que al verme pensó que quizá éramos del mismo lugar y que le podría explicar lo que ocurría. No me equivoque del todo ya que al verme de frente reviso mi cabello con la mirada y suspiro de alivio.

— Amigo… ¿Conoces la morada de Antonio Hernández de Carriendo? —me pregunto en latín, lo más seguro es que tampoco dominara la lengua; yo solo asentí con una sonrisa y le pregunte quien era y para que quería a Hernández.

El sujeto se llama Arthur Kirkland y tenía "asuntos" pendientes a discutir con el de cabellos castaños; de nacionalidad Inglesa, me confirmo al yo decirle sobre su acento. Sus ojos eran tan verdes como los de Antonio pero su piel era demasiado blanca inclusive más que la mía. No sé porque lo hice quizá por lastima o porque una extraña fuerza me movió a dirigirlo a la casa en donde residía lo deje a cinco metros de esta y me aleje pidiéndole que no informara de mi ayuda y que al verme fingiera que era la primera vez en toda su vida que me veía; el acepto con gusto y camino hacia la casa mientras yo lo miraba: esperaría a que entrara y caminaría yo. Lo vi entrar entonces me acerque rápidamente.

— ¿Alguna vez en tu vida has observado algo tan maravilloso? ¿Es que acaso, con tu terquedad, no lo ves? —cuestiono entre gritos Arthur; cuando entre estaba alzando los brazos y señalando a Antonio, quien solo negaba con la mirada y estaba un tanto furioso cosa que advirtió el otro sujeto—. Olvida nuestras viejas rencillas Antonio, piensa en el futuro y en el pequeño que está a tu lado; por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuál es su edad? Oh mira se ha espantado, no importa. Dime si acaso no quisieras tener una vejez decente y que ese niño tenga un futuro prometedor. ¡Es un negocio esplendido!

Antonio advirtió mi presencia y me pidió que me llevara a Alejandro a su habitación y me quedara con él, también le pidió a un criado que le quitara el abrigo a Arthur y llamo a la sirvienta para que calentara un poco de té y que se sirvieran las mejores galletas.

Yo hice lo que se me pidió y el pequeño Alejandro y yo nos dirigimos al segundo piso en su habitación en lo que subíamos las escaleras observe a los dos hombres en la sala Antonio mantenía una mirada seria y no dejaba de ver la puerta, el otro hombre a su lado sonreía satisfactoriamente mientras dejaba que le quitaran el abrigo.

— No quiero dormir… es muy temprano —sentencio en español el pequeño mientras entrabamos a su habitación. Yo negué con la cabeza y el me miro confundido: nos sentamos entonces en su escritorio—. Tu no… entender… muy bien español todavía ¿verdad?

Me sorprendí bastante pues su sentencia había sido pronunciada de manera perfecta y con un acento indiscutible pero ahora no podía pronunciar las palabras sin trabarse. Era verdad que las personas solo aprendemos lo que nos conviene.

— Es bastante difícil… pero vos ir por buen camino —lo mire un poco y el sonrió jugando con la pluma que usaba para escribir—. Algún día hablaremos bien.

— Y-yo… esperarlo. Ese día.

Su nivel de español estaba mejorando cada día. Así que mientras estábamos intentando decirnos cosas con movimientos y muecas entro el profesor de español, tal y como yo lo habría predicho: a las tres y media. El profesor me pidió que le dejara solo con el niño y cuando iba a replicar me informo que Antonio quería verme, por lo cual baje resignado.

Antonio se mantenía sentado en el sofá, tenía los brazos a los costados del sillón y cruzaba las piernas observando melancólicamente el techo. Se percató entonces de mi presencia y me invito a sentarme a su lado.

— Uno nunca puede obtener lo que quiere ¿no es verdad? Uno le ruega a dios que se lo envié para poder ser feliz —me sonrió con cinismo pidiéndome con la mirada un consejo; cuando intente dárselo él se adelantó a hablar—. Pero cuando se nos da lo que queremos… es como una maldición. Es como una condena a nuestra avaricia por querer obtener más que los demás.

Lo cierto era que su boca estaba llena de verdad y, por supuesto, no me percate que era una antesala del destino que nos depararía a todos. Al momento en que dijo esas palabras recordé todas las veces en que Alejandro pedía un amigo para jugar a algo, recordé, también, cuando Antonio pedía en sus oraciones que todo estuviera en abundancia. Siendo sincero quizá fue mi error decirle a aquel hombrecillo de pobladas cejas donde vivía Hernandez, así no le hubiera propuesto a Antonio un negocio en donde se pudrirían en dinero durante cinco generaciones. Obviamente Antonio acepto, por el bien de su querido niño.

Cayo la noche sin darme cuenta y dormí pensando en lo extraño que todo me parecía. Jamás lo olvidare y dudo que Alejandro tampoco; debo suponer que en estos instantes está celebrando la llegada de su primogénito, con una enorme hipocresía, intentando olvidar su provocativo y oscuro pasado. La vida da tantas vueltas.

Más de las que uno se da cuenta.

* * *

Esto puede ser tedioso pero no se preocupen ya en el segundo o tercer capítulo empieza lo bueno–risa maléfica-. ¡Espero que les haya gustado no olviden los bellos reviews!

Eiki fuera (^-^)7


	3. Capitulo II

Soy una maldita… Lo se :'c En mi defensa diré que se me juntaron muchas cosas por el semestre y, aunque exente todas las materias e inicie mis vacaciones el 2 de Diciembre (soy genial :v), durante todo ese mes tuve problemas y crisis personales (obvio no todos los días no soy tan patética, lol) y no sabía acomodar mis ideas. Porque soy la típica autora que se le ocurre una historia cada vez que escucha una palabra :v aunque descuiden empecé a hacer ejercicios mentales para ordenar ideas :D

En cuanto al tiempo de actualización… me gustaría decirles que empezare a actualizar cada dos semanas aunque hubiera preferido cada semana pero me quedarían más feos los capítulos… así que más vale lento pero seguro xD (?)

 **Aclaraciones:** AU un fanfic **Usamex** y la narración es en primera persona (dígase cuando se narra lo que se vio).

 **Advertencias:** Shotacon (niñoxniño), mención de la Santa Inquisición, tortura, _**YAOI**_ y demás cosas que aparezcan. Si algo de esto no te gusta es mejor que te retires porque no me hago responsable de embolias cerebrales y me burlare si alguien me reclama por lo antes dicho.

 **Disclairmer:** El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Estudio deen y a Hidekaz, respectivamente. Y no lo hago con fines de lucro, es solo para diversión… que no es sana ¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer?

* * *

 **II**

Paso un mes de aquel encuentro y Antonio se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación o en su despacho, algunas veces ni siquiera estaba en casa y llegaba al día siguiente apestando a alcohol o a opio. Realmente me estaba preocupando pero siempre que buscaba hablar con él y ayudarle a regresar al buen camino lo encontraba nuevamente encerrado. Llegue a preocuparme cuando dejo de ponerle mucha atención a Alejandro… eso no era algo normal, al niño lo tenía ignorado casi en su totalidad y ya casi nunca aplaudía sus logros, nunca supe cómo se tomó Alejandro ese cambio de actitud por parte de Antonio ya que siempre tuvo una actitud muy reservada, cariñosa pero reservada.

Al respecto de Alejandro su español empezaba a ser bastante fluido y el mío igual, esto me parecía de lo más normal pues nunca escuchaba a alguien hablar en francés y aunque la gente hablaba latín no era lo mismo puesto que yo terminaba trabándome bastante por estar aprendiendo una nueva lengua. Pienso que lo mismo debía suceder con Alejandro y esa extraña lengua que él hablaba.

Era algo que sencillamente no se podía evitar.

Esta abrumante rutina en la que Antonio se había sumergido se vio quebrantada un día en el que me lo encontré, bebiendo vino adulterado en la cocina acariciando la cabeza de Alejandro que se encontraba a su lado recitando frases del libro de Don Quijote de la Mancha que Antonio le pedía. Me sorprendí bastante a la par que me indigne. Antonio estaba claramente intoxicado con aquellas sustancias mezcladas y, en definitiva, había dejado de ser un buen ejemplo para Alejandro.

— _Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama_ —hablo el pequeño Alejandro mientras Antonio le sonreía y, como ya había dicho antes, le acariciaba la cabeza pero esta vez de un modo un tanto peculiar.

—Muy bien Alejandro —esta vez fue el turno de Antonio quien dio un trago a su vaso dejándolo vacío y arrodillándose enfrente del pequeño mirándolo fijamente con sus fríos ojos verdes—. Supongo que ya lo entendiste ¿Verdad?

Alejandro bajo la mirada y se encogió un poco, asintiendo ante la pregunta de Antonio esto pareció gustarle a mi amigo ya que su sonrisa se ensancho y sus ojos brillaron más de lo que comúnmente brillaban. Era una faceta que de cierta manera desconocía de Antonio pero a la vez me resultaba tristemente conocida.

Era su expresión de cuando acababa de humillar a alguien… y ese alguien era el pequeño Alejandro.

— Francis es de muy mal gusto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas —pegue un pequeño salto cuando me hablo y lo mire fijamente con algo de recelo— ¿Tú que piensas Alejandro? —esta vez mi mirada se la dirigí al infante observando sus hermosos y grandes ojos los cuales parecían que derramarían lagrimas pero el no derramo ninguna, solo enfrento mi mirada casi pidiéndome ayuda o compasión.

— N-no es bueno escuchar las conversaciones ajenas —hablo impresionándome con su perfecto español yo solo pude abrir los ojos con sorpresa—, es de m-mala educación.

— Por supuesto Alejandro ahora ve a tu habitación que los adultos tenemos que hablar —se puso de pie y Alejandro salió de la cocina con el libro apoyado en su pecho y con la cabeza gacha—. Entonces Francis…

— Nada —le interrumpí acercándome a él y arrebatándole la botella de vino de las manos impidiendo que se sirviera otra copa—. Estas actuando como un imbécil ¿Qué te hizo Alejandro? Se ha portado muy bien en estos días y…

— Eso no te incumbe es mi protegido y tú solo debes preocuparte de su educación eclesiástica.

— Te la has pasado fumando opio y bebiendo en casi tres meses. También desapareces por días y una vez desapareciste tres semanas ¡Tres semanas! Ni siquiera los críos malcriados hacen eso —lo sostuve por los hombros y lo peque a la pared con un gran enojo—. Me importas y me importa Alejandro ¿tú crees que has sido un buen tutor en estos meses? No permitas que los placeres te cieguen… te lo pido por Dios.

Toda la ira acumulada en esos tres meses se fue cuando Antonio me miro con un gran arrepentimiento y sus ojos verdes se tornaban acuosos yo solo pude abrazarlo mientras el lloraba en silencio en mi hombro.

— De acuerdo, he sido un malnacido contigo y Alejandro, mañana iré a confesarme a primera hora en la iglesia del pueblo —dijo entre sollozos y se separó mirándome con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que solo Antonio era capaz de hacer.

* * *

A partir de aquel día Antonio volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

Empezó aceptando el trabajo con Arthur y no había día en el que no estuviese ocupado enviándole cartas o en el jardín planeando diversas cosas para el nuevo proyecto, podría decirse que se estaba estresando sin embargo lo único que hacía era ponerse eufórico ante cada palabra o idea que cruzara su mente. Creo que nunca tendré palabras para describir su estado. Pero estrés definitivamente eso no era. Yo mismo me preocupe por él y su euforia latente pero solo con observarlo leyendo un libro, preparándose alguna infusión o algo tan simple como dormir y las dudas acerca de su estado de salud se disipaban… él estaba tan tranquilo y feliz como en nuestros años mozos.

Alejandro ya dominaba prácticamente el idioma y fue cuando cumplió ocho años que Antonio le regalo un diario.

"— _No hay mejor amigo que un libro y no hay nada mejor que un libro en blanco para que te escuche cuando nadie lo haga_ —dijo Antonio. _"_

También yo empecé a ser más riguroso en nuestras lecciones acerca de las sagradas escrituras realmente quería que aquel pequeño fuera un hombre de bien. Antonio fue quien le inculco las artes y el mismo le enseño lo básico de la guitarra en tan solo un mes y Alejandro aprendía bastante rápido.

Todo se tornaba cada vez más feliz y yo lo sentía cada vez más irreal. Nunca había visto tanta felicidad en mi vida…

Pero claro, las cosas no pueden permanecer iguales todo cambia para bien o para mal y yo realmente no sé si aquel cambio fue para bien o para mal, no sé y dudo mucho saberlo algún día.

Cuatro meses después de que Antonio le regalo el diario a Alejandro, me pidió preparar mis mejores galas y llamo al mejor costurero del pueblo para coserle un traje a Alejandro el pequeño estaba tan confundido como yo pero solo acatamos las ordenes.

— ¡Se ve encantador! —dijo una de las sirvientas cuando, una semana después de pedirnos aquello, mi amigo de ojos verdes me llevaba a la habitación de Alejandro.

—Es uno de mis mejores trabajos —expreso el costurero entonces nosotros entramos a la habitación—. Señor Hernández el traje está listo.

Antonio le dio el visto bueno al traje que le cosieron a Alejandro, porque sencillamente lo hacía lucir estupendo y el color azul destacaba sus bellísimos ojos rojizos, así que le pago al costurero quien se despidió y salió por la puerta principal siendo escoltado por una de las sirvientas.

— Antonio ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

—Oh Francis, es verdad no les he dicho nada de nada y la confusión se pinta en sus rostros —se sentó en la cama de Alejandro—. Hoy al atardecer vendrá Arthur y…

— ¿Para eso tan formales? ¿Se trata de una reunión de negocios?

— No precisamente Francis. Por supuesto que hablaremos de negocios pero ya habrá tiempo para aquello, hace una semana me llego una carta de Arthur informándome que el barco en donde abordaba había llegado sin percances a la costa del norte y que llegaría en una semana lo más probable al atardecer como veras ya cumplió el plazo y él está a punto de llegar —iba a preguntarle porque tan larga explicación para algo tan simple pero el leyó mi mente—. Bien mi querido Francis y Alejandro la razón de que les haya pedido una apariencia respetable es porque Arthur traerá consigo una sorpresa, a alguien muy especial —esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa mirando fijamente a Alejandro.

* * *

El atardecer estaba próximo faltaban unos cuantos minutos, las sirvientas y el mayordomo estaban muy atareados acomodando la mesa y limpiando cualquier desperfecto de la que sería la habitación de Arthur y ese "alguien especial". Desde mi habitación descubrí a lo lejos un carruaje acercarse a nuestra morada luego mire el reloj y comprobé que solo faltaban cinco minutos para el atardecer. Fui por Alejandro a su habitación y bajamos las escaleras vistiendo nuestras mejores galas y con el pelo recogido pues ambos lo teníamos un poco largo: yo en una cola alta dejando caer un poco de mi rizado cabello rubio a manera de flequillo y el en una cola un poco baja con el flequillo reposando con gracia en su frente.

Tocaron la puerta y mire instintivamente al reloj… Era la hora exacta del atardecer. Solo alcance a suspirar y sonreír de lado.

— Ingleses… se lo toman muy enserio —Alejandro me observo con curiosidad por el comentario. Yo solo lo ignore.

Escuchamos una tierna voz desde la puerta, Alejandro miro hacia la puerta cerrada con curiosidad y, para que negarlo, yo también. La puerta se abrió por órdenes de Antonio y de ella emergió Arthur con una sonrisa y mirada cálidas mientras sujetaba con una mano a un niño de ojos azules. Mire con el rabillo del ojo a Alejandro y este tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, el niño de las iris azules le devolvió la mirada y se sonrojo un poco causando la misma reacción en el pequeño moreno. Yo solo atine a sonreír.

— Él es mi protegido —dijo Arthur y empujo un poco al niño—. Vamos preséntate.

Para confusión nuestra el niño se acercó primero a Alejandro y, aun con un ligero sonrojo, le estiro la mano a lo que el de ojos rojos lo miro con duda y me dirigió una mirada a la cual yo asentí.

Alejandro tomo su mano y realizo un saludo nervioso.

—Mi nombre es Alfred es un placer conocerte…

—Alejandro… me llamo Alejandro. También es un placer conocerte.

Ambos se sonrieron con timidez, pude ver como sus manos se apretaban más y podría jurar que se entrelazaron como si estuvieran hechas para encajar la una con la otra.

Así como aquel apretón de manos fue grabado por siempre en la memoria de cada uno de los presentes… El cruel destino había sido sellado para siempre. Como alguien que vende su alma a Satán.

 _Ya no había escapatoria…_

* * *

 _Eiki-san fuera (/7u7)/_


	4. Capitulo III

**Aclaraciones:** AU un fanfic **Usamex** y la narración es en primera persona (dígase cuando se narra lo que se vio).

 **Advertencias:** Shotacon (niñoxniño), mención de la Santa Inquisición, tortura, _**YAOI**_ y demás cosas que aparezcan. Si algo de esto no te gusta es mejor que te retires porque no me hago responsable de embolias cerebrales y me burlare si alguien me reclama por lo antes dicho.

 **Disclairmer:** El anime y el manga no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Estudio deen y a Hidekaz, respectivamente. Y no lo hago con fines de lucro, es solo para diversión… que no es sana ¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer?

Las oraciones que están en cursivas son aquellas que están habladas e inglés o mal habladas en español. No las coloco en inglés para entendimiento de todos los que lean.

* * *

III

Continuaron mirándose por unos largos segundos, sus miradas eran extrañas y yo no encontraba la razón para aquello. Arthur y Antonio no parecían notarlo, era como si el único que estuviera ausente fuera yo, solté un suspiro y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, mire de soslayo a Antonio y este me dedico un guiño mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa cansada.

— ¿Qué pasa Francis?— dijo Antonio con una sonrisa burlona después de ordenarle al mayordomo que le mostrara toda la mansión a Arthur, quien pretendía llevar al pequeño pero este se negó tomando de nuevo la mano de Alejandro, los niños son tan fáciles de entender.

—Nada, nada, no ocurre nada… Quizá ese es el problema— respondí volviendo a suspirar, le mire fijamente y su rostro era de una total confusión, me reí un poco.

—Puedo ver que algo te preocupa— les dirigió una pequeña mirada a los pequeños —No deberías atormentante con la duda— me sonrió venenoso —Creía que los de tu índole buscaban no tenerlas.

—Lo se…— ignore aquel comentario tan soez, él se retiró con una sonrisa cansada y fue a acompañar al señor Arthur en su recorrido por la mansión.

Sentado en el sofá de la estancia me quede contemplando a los pequeños críos y el rápido contacto que tenían, me causaba un poco de gracia ver como Alejandro no paraba de titubear ante cada pregunta mal formulada del pequeño rubio, quien parecía dominar un poco el español y, torpemente, intentaba crear dialogo con Alejandro quien lo único que hacía era responder con monosílabos o con la cabeza.

—Señor Francis— me hablo una joven criada —La cena esta lista— asentí y note como Alejandro la miraba y esta le respondía con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba de la habitación, inmediatamente Alejandro bajaba la cabeza y continuaba respondiendo a todo lo que Alfred preguntaba.

— _¿Por qué eres tan serio?_ — recuerdo que Alfred dijo esto en un español tan terrible que incluso a Alejandro se le hizo complicado de entender y Alfred, al notar que Alejandro no había entendido, hizo un pequeño puchero cruzando molesto sus brazos. La cara de Alejandro era un poema, él podía advertir que había hecho algo malo por la cara del otro pero parecía no saber qué – _Ahora tu eres muy gracioso_ — rio a carcajadas el pequeño rubio haciendo que Alejandro se confundiera más.

—No te entiendo…— Fue Alejandro quien se cruzó de brazos esta vez y miro molesto al otro, se veía tan adorable con el ceño fruncido. Cuando le veo ahora no puedo creer que un rostro que gran parte de su vida fue tan expresivo terminara así: como un retrato tan falto de color. Alfred solo sonrió y abrazo por los hombros a Alejandro sin siquiera pensarlo un poco, para sorpresa mía Alejandro no se apartó y se relajó un poco. Por un momento parecía que le devolvería el abrazo ¡Tan tierno! Sin embargo, de la nada se apartó incómodo y bastante tenso.

—Bien, basta de juegos vamos a cenar— hablo Antonio recargado en la puerta de la habitación dedicándole una mirada que no supe interpretar ¿Cuándo había entrado? El recorrido de la mansión no había podido ser tan corto pareciera como si volver antes de tiempo hubiese sido su intención: _"Pero ¿Por qué? Él puede confiar en mi plenamente"_ me decía a mí mismo. Siempre he creído que él sabía que todo esto iba a ocurrir, sin embargo nunca tuve el valor de preguntarle, incluso si aún ahora tuviera la intriga de aquel entonces ya sería demasiado tarde…

Alejandro y yo asentimos con la cabeza, el pequeño tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y de vez en cuando se la dirigía a Antonio como cuando le regañaba. Alfred no asintió ni se movió de su sitio, miraba a Antonio como si lo estuviera retando. La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente y yo, en ese entonces, no lograba comprender que sucedía o porque podía sentir en mi piel tan mal presagio —Tienes una casa estupenda — aquel comentario nos distrajo a todos y relajo el ambiente.

— ¡Arthur! — El pequeño rubio corrió a abrazar al mencionado — _¿Dónde estabas? Estaba asustado porque el Viejo había regresado y tú no… Tonto Arthur_ — murmuro lo último, casi en un mar de lágrimas y dándole un golpecito en el estómago a Arthur quien no dejaba de reírse y acariciar la cabeza del pequeño. Así que toda esa tensión era porque Arthur no aparecía, pensé tranquilo y borrando todas las ideas raras que había generado mi mente. "La mente es tan engañosa, deber aferrarte a los hechos y no pensar más allá" es algo que llevo repitiendo desde que tome el hábito pero no dejo de creer que algunas veces vale la pena hacerle caso a la mente. Puede ahorrarnos muchos problemas.

— Ya que estamos todos aquí ¡Vamos a cenar! — comento alegre Antonio, acariciando el cabello de Alejandro que miraba extrañado a Alfred que seguía aferrado a Arthur mirando de soslayo a Antonio — ¡Estoy seguro que la comida les encantara! Sobre todo al pequeño Alfred, de seguro lo alimentas con basura

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? — le contesto molesto Arthur, con el rostro un poco rojo. Ya era bien sabido que los ingleses comían basura, yo solo me reí por lo bajo y me gane una mirada fea por parte del inglés. Gran parte de mi ser estaba feliz por tener más gente en la casa aparte de la servidumbre y nosotros tres sin embargo había algo que no dejaba de molestarme y no sabía que era. Todos seguimos a Antonio al comedor, Alfred ahora en los brazos de Arthur quien no dejaba de mimarlo; Alejandro seguía viéndolos como extraño y de vez en cuando miraba a Antonio buscando respuestas.

— ¿Quieres que también te cargue Ale? — hablo Antonio en un susurro casi inaudible y Alejandro solo volvió a bajar el rostro y le respondió justo cuando un trueno atravesó el cielo haciéndome imposible escucharla, que triste.

* * *

La cena fue esplendida y Arthur lo acepto un poco a regañadientes. Era un hombre muy gracioso a mi parecer. Alfred lucia demasiado contento por la comida, pese a ser un niño su apetito era voraz, comió como si nunca en su vida hubiese probado ni una migaja de pan cosa que avergonzaba más a Arthur y complacía demasiado a Antonio, ellos eran rivales, al parecer, en todo. Alejandro por su parte comió calmado la gran parte del tiempo, sorprendiéndose de la capacidad en el estómago de Alfred "Te dolerá el estómago" le advirtió con simplicidad, cosa que a Alfred no le importo ya que solo asintió y continuo comiendo incluso llego a preguntarle sí si se comería lo que quedaba en su plato.

Cuando todos nos retirábamos a descansar Alejandro se me acerco tirando de mi hábito —Francis… ¿Cuándo se van a ir? — su preocupación se me hacía adorable pero le respondí con sinceridad:

— No lo sé pero dudo que eso ocurra pronto— el pequeño puchero que hizo me pareció tan adorable que le pellizque una mejilla — ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? ¿No te agradan? — Alejandro negó con la cabeza y junto sus manos, un tanto indeciso, yo solo arqueé la ceja esperando paciente la respuesta del niño. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así

— Es que…

— ¿Ocurre algo? — esta vez Antonio hablo, mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

— Nada — respondió al instante Alejandro, con un poco de nerviosismo quizá. Puede que me estuviera haciendo ideas.

Yo solo sonreí por la situación, afirmando lo que Alejandro decía pero Antonio continuaba con esa sonrisa que de la nada me provoco un escalofrió en la espalda. Pasados unos momentos acaricio la cabeza de Alejandro hincándose para poder hablarle justo a la cara, algo que muy pocas veces hacía. Empezó a hablarle en esa extraña lengua que era la materna del pequeño, incluso Arthur paro de mimar a Alfred al escuchar la "platica", yo solo le hice una mueca de burla que lo hizo enfadar.

Cuando la conversación entre Alejandro y Antonio termino se les asignaron las habitaciones a los huéspedes, por cortesía el dueño de la casa y el pequeño los llevaron a la habitación que originalmente serian dos pero Alfred se negó rotundamente a dormir solo.

* * *

Me desperté en la madrugada por un poco de agua así que me serví de la pequeña jarra que dejaba en la cómoda todas las noches y cuando ya me volvía a dormir escuche unos extraños ruidos.

— _¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo?_

— _¡No lo hice! ¡Lo juro! Esta casota se lo comió_

Arquee la ceja con confusión, no entendí nada de aquella conversación. Me pare y camine en dirección a la puerta colocando la oreja para escuchar mejor. Claramente distinguí que era el señor Arthur y su pequeño.

— _A las casas enormes se les conoce como mansiones Alfred y eso es imposible… Volvamos a la cama_

— _¡No!_

Por el estruendo del grito decidí salir, no quería que Antonio o Alejandro se despertaran por el escándalo. Podría hacerse un gran malentendido.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Por qué el escandalo? — les susurre con fingida molestia. Arthur me miro con duda, cruzando los brazos un poco incómodo.

— _Mi juguete… Esta perdido_ — el pequeño hablo, casi llorando y se abrazó a mis piernas yo acaricie su cabeza y Arthur intento alejarlo de mí.

— Su juguete se perdió y es necio diciendo que está por aquí. Estoy seguro de que no lo empaco.

Suspire resignado y alce a Alfred entregándoselo a Arthur y los guie a la cocina. Le prepare un poco de leche tibia a Alfred y mientras la tomaba sentado en la mesa de los sirvientes hable un poco con el señor Arthur.

— Lo más seguro es que olvido el juguete en casa o en el carruaje — Arthur asintió mirando a Alfred.

— ¿Por qué la leche tibia?

— Eso le hará dormir tranquilo, a Alejandro le ayuda mucho— un extraño silencio se formó y el rostro de Arthur expresaba muchas cosas, de inmediato lo supe — Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. Es una buena oportunidad— me miro asombrado y yo solo podía pensar que era un hombre bastante sencillo, sus expresiones cambiaban con prisa y finalmente hablo.

— Ese niño… Alejandro… ¿Cómo llego aquí? Ese idioma…

— Solo sé que Antonio lo trajo aquí de Nueva España, lo considera su hijo— tome un respiro mientras observaba a Alfred acomodarse en la mesa —Supongo que quizá tuvo una aventura en el Nuevo Mundo y Alejandro fue el resultado. Después de todo él es un mestizo.

— Si las cosas son así ¿dónde está la madre? — me encogí de hombros y Arthur solo movió la cabeza como buscando una respuesta.

— Antonio nunca habla de eso. El pequeño tampoco, no parece gustarles ese tema— le dije observando a Alfred y lo señale — ¿De dónde salió él? — Arthur sonrió observándolo dormir.

— Sus padres eran unos protestantes que se iban a aventurar al Nuevo Mundo pero fueron asesinados. Lo encontré en un callejón cuando solo tenía 3 años y lo adopte— se acercó al pequeño y lo alzo en brazos —Siempre quise un hijo pero mi esposa murió — acaricio el rostro del pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente —De todas formas, muchas gracias.

Se retiró, en dirección a su cuarto continuando los mimos al pequeño. Era raro para mí ver aquello, Antonio era totalmente diferente. Nunca recuerdo haberlo visto mimando a Alejandro. Tal vez por eso el pequeño Ale quería que se fueran, no creo que fuera grato ver como mimaban a alguien de la manera en la que nunca lo harían contigo. Decidí no hacerme más preguntas y fui a dormir tranquilo.

* * *

Me disculpo por tardar siglos en actualizar. Me entro el hiatus horrible ;_; nunca me había pasado si no actualizaba era por flojera pero no por hiatus ;_; No le deseo eso ni a mi peor enemigo. Me encargare de que no vuelva a pasar. Y realmente creo que mi forma de escribir ha empeorado, por favor denme sus opiniones al respecto.

Eiki-san fuera je (/7u7)/


End file.
